


比暗火更吸引

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 点梗起初是在婚礼上一见钟情而偷情的帝韦伯不过后来和服务区太太聊着聊着就变成偷情惯犯的两个人可以的话 欢迎食用
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 8





	比暗火更吸引

当伊斯坎达尔意识到的时候他已经成了那双眼睛的俘虏，如初春的湖水般温柔的绿色看向他时带着似有若无的笑意。现场的乐队演奏着欢乐的曲子，好让在场的所有人都快活起来。今天的天气格外适合草坪婚礼，埃尔梅罗家的花园被宾客们的欢笑声笼罩，与平日里的模样有着迥然的区别。连往日不苟言笑的君主都松了眉头，与宾客们一一问候。  
畅饮的红酒与满桌的珍馐美味，足有一米多高的蛋糕更是夺人眼球，可这一切都无法让伊斯坎达尔从那双眼睛上分神片刻。而那双眼睛的主人也感受到了那份注视，使他忍不住将自己的身子挺得更直，好让人看到他的身体在礼服的包裹下是如何的细长优雅。他穿着简单的黑色礼服，将平日里披散的长发束在脑后，胸花是与他瞳色相衬的嫩绿色，没有过多的装饰使他在这场宴会的主角身边起到恰好的陪衬作用。  
君主埃尔梅罗阁下的两位养子都有着姣好的面容，若要比喻便是太阳与月亮，现在太阳般的长子正牵着他的新娘走到人群中央，在所有人的祝福中立下至死不渝的誓言。站在一旁的月亮则像是如释重负般，他回头往向一直注视着自己的方向，祖母绿的眼睛里笑意变得更浓。  
当新娘将手里的捧花抛向身后，未婚的少女们簇拥作一团，而瘦高的青年人只是站在一旁甚至保持了一段距离，却如神意般被那百合与蔷薇的花束击中，落入他怀里的是香甜的花朵与他人的瞩目，惯于陪衬的月亮显然不适应突然变成了焦点，他苍白的脸上先是闪过些许红晕，随后又略显局促地想要掩过自己的窘态。所幸这样的插曲很快便结束，而整个仪式也算是告一段落，香槟塔与蛋糕被新人分给前来献上祝福的宾客。

“我想没有人会来这儿。”韦伯带着伊斯坎达尔来到位于庄园二楼的书房，落地窗朝着花园的方向能看到楼下宴会的情景。迪卢木多和新娘一起站在人群中央，他们被鲜花与欢乐环绕，午后的阳光让他们看起来温暖而甜蜜，与这陈旧书房里的阴冷截然不同。  
伊斯坎达尔将青年从背后环抱，他有着异乎寻常的高大身材能将高挑的青年整个笼罩于他的身下。他先去亲吻因束发而裸露在外的后脖颈，苍白的肌肤上覆盖着细腻的绒毛，亲吻变成舔舐，从舔舐化为啃咬，而怀里的这具身体温顺地只是轻轻颤抖，隔着西装布料伊斯坎达尔的手能感受到青年人分明的肋骨。他用拇指与食指把玩似地转动着金属质地的发圈，随后将那束缚着黑色丝绸的小玩意儿取下，那如瀑布般的长发便倾泻而下，顾不得怀里的人埋怨些什么，伊斯坎达尔便将人掉了个转身，面向自己。  
祖母绿的眼睛里方才还写着不满，却在看向伊斯坎达尔时变了样，让男人想要自此便融化在那一汪春水里。他挑起青年人的下巴，让那张苍白的脸与自己靠近，让他的眼里只有那眼泉水，任他在其中遨游。  
他们交换着吻，由高大的男人主导亲吻着拥抱着，胸口嫩绿色的胸花都要因身体的拥簇被挤压变形。韦伯猛地挣脱开伊斯坎达尔的拥抱，他的脸因为缺氧而浮现出红晕，“我的礼服要皱了。”他嘟噜着埋怨道。  
“又有什么关系？”伊斯坎达尔趁着间隙将青年嘴角沾着的发丝拨到脑后，他粗糙的指节划过对方细嫩的脸颊，像是留恋着这份柔软一般来回磨蹭。  
韦伯被逗弄地涨红了脸，却没好气地白了男人一眼，“一会我们还要下楼...”他说道，眼睛移开男人的脸却被伊斯坎达尔抓回怀里。  
“如果小子你愿意公之于众，我们也不需要在这里躲躲藏藏。”男人的手指蹭着那张被吻得微肿的唇，“余虽然尊重你的决定，但你也要支付相应的补偿才行。”他带着不容辩驳的口吻，赤色的眼睛里散发着猎食动物的危险。  
而方才还佯装着生气的韦伯便一下子乖巧起来，“那你至少让我把外套脱了...”他的声音听起来过分委屈，仿佛伊斯坎达尔是如何的不讲理。  
于是男人松开了手，从书桌旁抽了张椅子便坐下，“好啊，那你脱吧...”伊斯坎达尔坦荡得仿佛与方才粘腻的亲吻没有丝毫关系。  
张扬的胡须下是得意的笑脸，让韦伯怎么都觉得还是自己落了下风，虽然自从他们认识起他便被眼前的男人牵着鼻子走。年龄与经历的距让尚且还是少年的韦伯对比自己高大且成熟的男人产生了爱慕的情愫。原以为不过是密不透风的暗恋，却在分别的多年后再次重逢，也迎来了比暗恋更黑暗的名为偷情的关系。倒不是说他们两人中有谁已经有了婚姻关系，只不过同性的恋情在这样的时代里便意味着难以启齿的罪恶。  
伊斯坎达尔歪着脑袋欣赏着这副画面，阳光只能照进室内一半，而韦伯则恰好停留在那分界线旁，在暗处脱下了黑色的礼服，细心检查胸花是否还完好，细长的手指勾开丝绸质地的领带，耐心地将配有珠宝的袖扣解下。当他重新转过身面向自己，敞开的衬衣领口下是大片的肉色，他走到男人身前站在伊斯坎达尔的两腿之间，细长的手指划过赤色的胡须与鬓毛，用手掌托起那颗脑袋。  
韦伯的长发被他拢到一侧，因低头而如丝绒布般垂下，发稍间是古龙与尼古丁的香味。伊斯坎达尔也不知道眼前的小子是何时染上这样的癖好，当他们再次相见时记忆中稚嫩的少年已经变成这副模样，高挑却瘦得过分，叼着烟的脸上有着与实际年龄不相符的憔悴。但那双祖母绿的眼睛却没有改变——闪烁着光。  
韦伯望着那双赤色的眼眸，曾经他以为这双眼睛不会为他停留多少，更不会在他身上留恋，闪烁着如火般的光芒像是要将他焚烧殆尽，他享受着这一切，亦不断奢求这样的注视不要离开自己。

如果可以磊落，谁情愿闪躲；如可以快乐，谁愿意关起了心魔。*

他们已经无暇去管是谁先吻了谁，是谁先脱下了谁的上衣，他们的身体紧贴在一起，狂热的亲吻使唾液顺着嘴角流淌出来，却无法阻挡两人更加疯狂的啃咬，细长的手指穿梭在红发指尖，将那团张狂的火焰抱入自己怀中，而他的身子被伊斯坎达尔猛地抱起，瞬间的失重让韦伯尖叫起来，双腿紧紧盘在伊斯坎达尔的腰上。而那双大手则托着他的臀部，隔着西装裤揉捏着丰腴的臀肉。  
黑发的青年发出难耐的低吟，他的长发变得凌乱不堪，脸上的红晕变得愈发明显，喉结翻滚发出低哑的呻吟，而紧贴在一起的下半身能明确感受到男人胯部的隆起正顶着他的身体。他为伊斯坎达尔因自己的身体变得兴奋而感到喜悦，这种喜悦让他变得比平日里更加主动与大胆，他们在接吻的间隙里诉说着情话，韦伯将嘴凑到了伊斯坎达尔的耳边，“肏我。”他能明确感受到托着他的手因这串简短的音节而突然发力，猛地将他整个人带起，使他瘦削的后背撞在坚硬的书架上。他还未来得及埋怨男人突然发疯似地行为便看见那双赤色的眼睛里是明晰如野兽般的欲望，这让平日里寡欲的青年感到心悸却有些什么变得愈发蠢蠢欲动。

韦伯的手紧紧环着伊斯坎达尔的脖子，他现在如树袋熊般地缠在对方身上，而伊斯坎达尔才得以空出一只手来将两人的下着都脱去。但那硕大的阴茎挣脱开内衣的桎梏，已然兴奋的性器直接顶着韦伯白皙的臀肉，在饱满的臀肉里磨蹭着，随之分泌而出的前列腺液蹭在臀肉与股缝之间。而韦伯本人也好不到哪儿去，他的阴茎翘起蹭着伊斯坎达尔分明的腹肌，湿液将两人贴合的地方搞得混乱不堪。  
“小子，你可要抱紧了。”伊斯坎达尔笑着说道。  
“什...?”未等韦伯反应过来，男人的手便掐着他的腹股沟将他的两腿向外打开，随后大手用力将臀肉向两侧掰开，还无法完全明白接下来会发生些什么，那根粗长的性器便紧跟着进入其中。  
硕大的龟头将紧窄的后穴碾开，突如其来的侵犯让韦伯难以自持地发出尖叫，与他方才低哑的喘息不同，现在的他正不断发出细而尖的呻吟，那声音像是猫一般地挠着伊斯坎达尔的心。红发的男人不断朝里进攻，粗长的性器在穴口来回挺动却无法进去更深，这把他逼得额角青筋凸起渗出汗来。  
“哈...伊斯...坎达尔...”韦伯不断呼喊着眼前人的名字，反复这样便能让他更加勇敢，去接受自己的身体正被不断地肏开。而男人则因他的呼唤而发狂，他身上的每一寸肌肉都紧绷着，结实的大臂托起怀里人所有的体重，那细长的腿被他全然打开，身体紧贴着背后的书柜，双臂向两边张开，纤细的手指因快感而抓紧书架的边沿，漂亮的指头因过于用力而泛白。  
龟头闯入其中后便是漫长的开拓，粗壮的柱身将想要收拢的肠壁挤开，分泌出的前庭液无法将身体彻底润滑更加使得这场情事变得磨人。青年因疼痛而大口大口的呼气，汗水将他黑色的长发打湿黏在脸上，痛感与快感同时并存让他分不清究竟哪一种更加强烈。而伊斯坎达尔也好不到哪里去，生涩的进入使他现在满头大汗，同时韦伯的叫声又让他不敢用力过猛。  
韦伯伸出一只手去勾住男人的脖子将他们彼此的距离重新拉近，“我想我们该换个地方，书桌下的抽屉里有精油...”

精油带着浓郁的花香，伊斯坎达尔将它们倒在手心上，蜜色的液体便顺着掌纹流淌到中指与无名指的缝隙中，充分润滑的穴口被手指轻易地进入并本能地朝里收缩。当湿热的小穴吞着三根手指不断向里，液体与空气摩擦发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音时，伊斯坎达尔的阴茎又一次进入，这回得到扩张的后穴借着下坠的重力将粗大的阴茎整个吞入其中。  
“唔...”因身体被彻底填满而发出满足的叹息，坐在伊斯坎达尔身上的韦伯整个人都向上一挺，伊斯坎达尔便抱着韦伯在这张青年平日用于阅读与办公的书桌前肏弄着湿软的后穴。大手从背后环抱着停留在苍白的胸前，粉色的乳珠因情潮而微微立起让他忍不住捏了几下。韦伯吃痛地哼哼出声却因为后穴不断地顶弄而说不出话来，持续的快感叫他意识模糊顾不得许多来。  
他想若是养父知道他们在这里的所作所为大概会气到七窍生烟，但他素来与那古板的柠檬头无法沟通，想到这里便有了一种恶意报复的快乐感。而这片刻的分神却让他的屁股挨了一击狠狠的掌掴，火辣辣的痛感叫他叫了起来。  
“伊斯坎达尔你疯了吗？”他没好气地骂了句，却又挨了两下猛肏，男人的阴茎朝着他的敏感处狠狠顶弄起来，快感叫他立刻软了腰只能乖乖认栽继续在男人怀里哼哼唧唧着。伊斯坎达尔却像是还不够满意一样地在他的肩头啃咬起来。  
“你...就是只狗...”对于男人这种近乎于野兽标记的行为韦伯表示些许不满，若是痕迹留在难以遮蔽的地方则会变得更加麻烦。  
“是，”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来“专咬你。”说着他便去吻那片薄唇，把青年的抱怨一并融化在绵长的吻里。  
馥郁芬芳的精油让他们的交合处变得越发粘腻，甜美的味道伴着动人呻吟声让伊斯坎达尔怀疑现在韦伯或许吃起来都是甜的。亲吻夹杂着彼此的啃咬，不断升腾的情欲让韦伯也变得不再顾得上需多，凭着身体的本能不断地迎合着阴茎的抽插。他苍白的身体因情热泛起粉色的光泽，抓着伊斯坎达尔的大臂留下一道道抓痕。

窗外不时传来花园里的欢笑声，宴会好像到了高潮，所有人都在纵情欢乐没有人注意到两人的悄然离席。而伊斯坎达尔像是突然想到了些什么，他抱着身上的人站起身，如给孩童把尿的姿势将韦伯整个托起。  
失去重力的韦伯下意识地挣扎起来，可伊斯坎达尔的阴茎进得极深他便像是被钉在男人身上一样无法逃脱。走路的颠簸让阳具在他的身体里上下起伏，蹭着穴心的软肉让人难耐又羞耻。而韦伯也大致知道他们的目的地在哪儿，因为伊斯坎达尔正毫不迟疑地朝着被阳光照得透亮的落地窗而去。  
“伊斯坎达尔你疯了！”即便因情欲的熏灼也让韦伯对伊斯坎达尔的行为表示震惊。落地窗正对着后花园，那里的任何一个宾客只要回头往楼上望去便可以看到他们。  
“小子，你猜会不会有人在这时往上看呢？”伊斯坎达尔凑在韦伯的耳边说道，他的声音低哑像是带着某种魔力，大手紧紧控制着韦伯的双腿使它们呈M型大开着。男人加大了抽插的频率，硕大的阳具在紧窄的后穴里大开大合地进出着，润滑的精油混合着体液沿着交合处不断往外淌，沿着穴口因撞击而起了一层细密的泡沫。  
撞击声和水泽声混合着喘息和啜泣，被控制着的青年因紧张和恐惧变得异常敏感。他灰绿色的眼睛想要死死盯着窗外，害怕随时都有人看向自己这边，但性欲的快感与不可控的泪水逐步模糊着他的视线。敏感处的不断顶撞使他迎来高潮，啜泣变成哭喊，他无法控制自己的身体不断地颤抖，快感使他的每一寸关节都紧绷，连细小的脚趾都跟着蜷成一团。昂扬的阴茎将白浊的精液不断往外射，甚至殃及到身前整洁的玻璃窗。  
紧跟着绞紧的后穴为粗壮的阴茎带来强烈的快感，体内的软肉如活了一般，像是有无数的嘴在亲吻着每一寸肌肤，男人发出如野兽般的低吼再一次加快了速度，他的额上身上已满是汗水，将怀里的青年抱起不断肏弄，因高潮而恍惚的韦伯张着嘴大口大口呼气，不应期使他的身体进入疲软的状态，却硬是被男人连续不断地肏弄而唤醒。可现在的他已经没有丝毫力气，只能勉强升起手臂去够那颗火红的脑袋，去吻他的恋人，如火焰如太阳般耀眼的伊斯坎达尔。

×《偷情》张国荣


End file.
